


Have some brain rot

by Bex_John



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaos, Gen, Or Is It?, it's not all the same story, sometimes it's sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex_John/pseuds/Bex_John
Summary: What if I just... posted some brain rot that hasn't quite made it into a whole story yet? Would ya'll like that?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Tsukki/Yachi Facial night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the chaos. This is really just, going to be a place for my unedited brain rot on a story idea that I have but haven't been able to put down into a full story yet (I will eventually. But until then...) enjoy this! It's not in any particular order and has not been Beta'd! We Die like Hero's!!
> 
> Any ways this brain rot is all related to a band/college AU that is keeping me from sleeping peacefully at night.

Tsukishima was sitting on the couch, legs crossed over the coffee table and book in his lap with his glasses pushed up on his head as he rubbed sleepily at his eyes when the door to his apartment opened where he spared a brief look at his smaller roommate struggling to bring in the bags from shopping. He let out a sigh and went back to his reading, letting the girl struggle.

“I guess I'll just bring back that shampoo you like that you’re too afraid to buy for yourself.” She hauled the bags onto the counter and leveled him with a stare. 

With a heavy sigh, Tsukishima closed his book and stood from the couch, walking over to help her put the food away and sort through the things that would need to go in other rooms when he found the aforementioned bottle of strawberry shampoo and that matching conditioner that made his hair feel like silk and he would vehemently deny, under penalty of death, to enjoying. Along with the hair products, he pulled out some skin care products, turning the blue tube of a mud mask over in his hands to examine.

Yachi pulled herself up to sit on the counter and smiled at him, swinging her legs back and forth a little “I was thinking, Yamaguchi isn’t going to be home tonight because of that work thing. How about we have a skin care night? Just... light a candle and relax with a face mask”

Tsukishima made a face “sounds awful, really”

“Come on, you can still read your book with a face mask on. It’s not going to be worse than that one time you let me braid your hair when you let it get too long. At least you don’t need to completely stop what you’re doing this time. And it won’t be as painful, I promise” she smiled innocently as she watched Tsukishima turn the tube of product over and over in his hand, thinking. “Come on, it’ll be like that shampoo... but for your face. You’re gonna love it. And if you don’t then we never have to do it again.”

He heaved another heavy sigh and pushed his glasses up to rub at his eyes again “fine, just this once. And it’s not because I like that shampoo. it’s because if I say yes now then you’ll leave me alone later so I can keep reading” the tips of his ears were dusted pink as Yachi jumped from the counter, giggling. she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom, gathering her other skin care products. “You need to start with a clean face...” she explained, grabbing some of her hair clips and climbing to stand on the closed toilet seat so she could clip Tsukishima’s bangs out of his face and gently took his glasses off, setting them on the counter.

He blinked at her slowly, squinting when his glasses where removed and making Yachi giggle at the sight. He rolled his eyes before closing them, letting her do what she was planning having already agreed to this skin care night.

Yachi took care to not poke Tsukishima in the eye as she used her face pads to clean his face before putting his glasses back on him with care and hoping off the toilet to wash her own face. She pulled her hair back and put on a headband to keep it out of her face before opening the tube of mud mask, using her fingers to carefully apply it to herself as Tsukishima watched in mild amusement.  
“So, this is supposed to help minimize pores and help with acne. It tingles a little but it makes your skin really soft too.” Once she finished with her face, she climbed back onto the toilet seat and started carefully applying the bright teal mask to Tsukishima’s face, being careful around his glasses so he wouldn’t have to take them off and could still read his book as they waited for the masks to dry.  
Tsukishima took a step back and took his glasses off “If we’re gonna do this, we should do it right. You'll just have to help me to the couch later.” Yachi smiled brightly as she excitedly went back to applying the mask to his face. When she was done she cleaned up and took his hand, guiding him to the living room so he could sit. “What scent to we want for our candle? Peppermint, Coconut, or Lavender?”  
“Lavender, we are relaxing aren’t we?” If Tsukishima was starting to enjoy himself and the thought of a relaxing evening, well... That was his secret to hold on too. Yachi smiled as she lit the candle and set it on the coffee table before putting some spa music on on her phone and turning the living room lights off so they could pretend they were at a spa.  
Tsukishima closed his eyes and let himself really relax for the first time in, what felt like ages. His busy schedule between school and the bookstore didn’t allow him the luxury to relax like this, not that he ever looked for the time to do so. And if this became a tradition that he would do with Yachi whenever Yamaguchi went away on a work tip, that was between himself and Yachi. And he found himself starting to look forward to when his other roommate and best friend would leave town.


	2. Enter Oikawa

Suga popped around the corner with a fresh stack of to-go cups when he heard the ting of the bell above the door to indicate a new customer. “I’ll be right with you!” he called over his shoulder. It was a strange midday shift so he was alone, the customer traffic slowing down significantly from the early morning commuters and not quite time for the after-class or drive home rush of the late afternoon and early evening. He finished filling the cups before turning around with his best customer service smile, “thank you for waiting. What can I get started for you today?"

Oikawa blinked a few times at the man in front of him, before shaking himself out of it and smiling politely back. “Can I please get a Large Iced Caramel Macchiato with three pumps of vanilla and an extra shot of espresso?” Suga just stared a little before writing on the side of a cup. “And what kind of milk?”

“Oh, skim please.” He smiled again sweetly as Suga gave a little nod. “Uh-huh. Okay, well I’ll have that right up for you.” Suga turned with a little smile, admiring to himself how breathtaking the man in front of him was, even if his taste in caffeinated drink was questionable. He made quick work of the drink and wrote small on the side his name and number with a little note of ‘call me maybe?’ taking a chance and shooting his shot. He turned back around and rang the coffee up with another killer customer service smile and before he could even utter the words, “have a nice day” he witnessed something truly disturbing.

Once the coffee was in his hand, Oikawa had started to stir it up. He mixed the milk with the coffee that had been carefully layered on top and Suga’s mouth fell open a little, “I take it back… Next time just order a latte and save the poor barista the headache of layering the coffee huh? And then you could even get a cute design.” Oikawa smiled at him as he took a sip “mhhhh. But this is so refreshing! Why would I order it a different way?”

\-------------------------------------------

Oikawa took a sip of his beer as he looked around the packed little bar in the sleepy college town and wondered to himself why it was so busy, exceptionally so even for a Friday night. The whole place was full, elbow to elbow, with students and the air was buzzing with an excited anticipation that he was curious about. That’s when the band made their way out and his jaw dropped, not only did he recognize two of the members but one of them was none other than his ex boyfriend from High School. Hajime Iwaizumi was laughing and talking with the guitarist as he adjusted the seat behind the drum set, the guitarist in question was that ashen haired blond who just that morning had given Oikawa his number on the side of a coffee cup when he ordered it, Koshi Sugawara. Hell, Oikawa felt that he was in hell. Suddenly the room was too hot and it wasn’t just because of the law breaking number of people packed in.


	3. Kenma?

“Hello?” Kuroo stepped away from the table where he had been studying with Akaashi and Bokuto, just enough that they could still see one another but not close enough that his talking on the phone would bother them.

“You don’t usually call during the school day… Oh, I’m sorry ma’am… Wait… He what? No… Okay yeah, I’ll keep an eye out for him. If he turns up here I’ll let you know… I will… Thank you…” Kuroo slowly made his way back to the table and sank into his chair across from the new couple.

“Everything okay bro?” Bokuto picked his head up off of Akaashi’s shoulder where he had been watching his boyfriend study.

“You guys remember my friend Kenma? He’s been here a few times to visit and just hang out?” They both nodded, Akaashi finally putting his book down to study Kuroo’s expression and silently asking him to continue, “well… I guess he’s missing. That was his mom. It’s not abnormal for him to be out late. But I guess he hasn’t been home at all since yesterday. His mom just wanted to know if he came here and didn’t say anything…” Kuroo picked his book back up to try and focus on his studying again, Organic Chemistry 1 was going to kick his ass this semester he just had a feeling.

“I’m sure he’s fine. Maybe he went to another friend's house. You said he’s been getting closer to some of his teammates. I wouldn’t worry too much about it just yet.” Akaashi also went back to his book as Bokuto put his head back on the other man’s shoulder.

“Yeah…” Kuroo opened his book again and let his eyes scan over the pages but he wasn’t actually reading anything. After a few minutes of this not-studying he snapped his book closed and shoved it in his bag. “I’m sorry guys, this is really gonna bug me. I’m gonna make some calls. I’ll see you later.” He shouldered his bag and left the library, calling Tora on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in the kind of music I think the band would play I have made an extensive/ever changing and growing playlist with the help of one of my friends. It can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10uSDy2EH5JfLgCcgCYxaG?si=Fc1sxystQTyTOH6pUmvjTQ  
> I hope y’all enjoy!!


End file.
